Nosferatu Zodd
This article is about the playable Zodd only. For his boss form, please see Nosferatu Zodd (Apostle). Nosferatu Zodd (不死のゾッド, Nosufueratu no Zoddo) is a secondary antagonist of Berserk and a playable character in BERSERK and the Band of the Hawk. Complete his eponymous mission in Story Mode to unlock him. For about two hundred years, Zodd has been famed as a legendary and immortal mercenary who is unbeatable in battle. He is actually one of the Apostles, or a demonic monstrosity of the setting, who roams random battlefields in search of strong warriors. It is during one such encounter that he duels Guts and Griffith. Zodd overpowers their combined assault in his Apostle form, but ceases his aggressions when he spots the Behelt dangling from Griffith's necklace. He warns Guts to not trust the man he thinks is his friend. After Griffith is inducted into the God Hand, Zodd considers hunting Guts until he encounters a spiritual projection of Griffith. He challenges the spirit and is defeated by it. Submitting to his "new master", Zodd follows Griffith's commands henceforth. He continues to occasionally cross swords with Guts. Personality Zodd is an apostle who enjoys the thrill of battle, and will not show mercy to anyone he challenges. If anyone were to be lucky enough to survive, Zodd would respect them. Quotes See also: Nosferatu Zodd/Quotes Gameplay Moveset Human= : , ( ), ( ): : , , ( ), ( ): Zodd does two upward slashes with his sword, pulls out his axe, jumps and comes down sending a large energy X forward. : , , , ( ), ( ): Zodd rams his shoulder, then pulls out his axe and swings it and his sword in a criss-cross manner. After rapid swings, he swings his axe up, then spins swinging his weapons right. : , , , , ( ), ( ): Zodd moves forward doing two spinning slashes, then dashes forward swinging his sword and axe apart. : , , , : ;Sub-weapons :Roar - Gives off a loud frightening roar that disorients enemies. Rock Throw - Scoops a rock and throws it at enemies. Stomp - ;Ferocity Mode passive effect :Further boosts attack power : : Using both his sword and axe, Zodd causes a massive tremor ;Mounted Moveset : : : , , , : : : |-|Apostle= ;Transformation :Apostle Zodd ;Transformation passive effect :Further boosts attack power and attack range : : : , : : , , : : , , , : Zodd unveils his wings and flies forward ramming enemies. : , , , : : : Zodd stomps the ground giving off strong energies. He then roars, sending a large purple wave of energy forward. ;Sub-weapons :Great Roar - Cleave - Hurtle - :Rampage - Zodd runs at ramming speeds. :Tail Sweep - Zodd sweeps his tail quick enough to hit enemies hard. Throw - picks up an enemy unit and throws them Fighting Style Accessories Clearing floor 100 of Eclipse Mode with Zodd unlocks his Apostle form as a costume. Complete 70% of Eclipse Mode to unlock his Neo Band of the Hawk outfit. Gallery Nosferatu Zodd Alternate Costume (BBH).png|Neo Band of the Hawk costume External Links *Berserk wiki article Category: Berserk Characters Category:Berserk Bosses